We have previously elucidated a series of early biochemical steps in the activation pathway of murine and human T and B lymphocytes by a number of mitogenic agents. This year we studied the relevance of these pathways to the transition of activated lymphocytes from G0 (the resting state of the cell cycle) to G1a (the first state of activation).